


Isn't it lovely, all alone

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depressing, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: some depressing shit♪





	Isn't it lovely, all alone

So numb, restrained, only able to move his gaze across the room. Night, blackness, nothing is visible. The only source of light seeps through the crack in the curtains. If only he could reach out and touch it, maybe wiggle his toes, but something was holding him back, trapping himself in his own paralysed body. 

There was movement in the corner, he swore he saw it. Something black approaching him, evil and immoral in the form of an entity. Nothing is touching the ground, yet creaking of the floorboards are present in his ears, echoing over and over in his tired mind.

He can't escape the nightmare that is reality, darkness appearing in his dreams to haunt him. Becoming able to move his fingers slowly, he clutches the sheets as the haze hovers over his weak frame. It whispers and slurs in his ear, suffocates his lungs as the force pries his mouth open and burries deep into him. He chokes and chokes but the pain won't go away, it all won't end, he just won't die. His eyes bulge, his fingernails dig into his palms, drawing blood. It's tearing him to pieces. 

Welcome home, I knew I would see you again. Depression.

**Author's Note:**

> lovely -billie eilish + khalid // if you have a good music taste


End file.
